


turn that frown upside down

by orphan_account



Series: 너는 내 어두운 세상에 빛나는 존재예요 [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho takes Seon Yul for a vaccination





	turn that frown upside down

Minho stared at Seon Yul, who was staring straight back at him. She was still frowning at him from her high chair. Her one arm crossed over her chest mimicking Junghee when she was upset. Minho sighed before he shot her a lopsided grin in the hopes of making her smile. She didn't.

“It couldn't have been that bad” Minho tried to reason, but the way that Seon Yul left her left arm hang by her side told him otherwise.

Minho picked up the teddy bear that the toddler loved so much and hand it to her. Before Minho had even sat back down the little girl had thrown the bear on the floor.

“You definitely have your mother’s temper” Minho pouted as he got up to pick the teddy bear up.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

“Do you want some food?” Minho asked cautiously.

Seon Yul still didn't budge, no response just a petulant pout on her face. It had been almost an hour since he had brought her back from the doctor’s and she was still sulking. 

“It couldn't have been that bad..” Minho mused mostly to himself. 

“What couldn't have been that bad?” Junghee slurred, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

“My daughter hates me because I took her for a shot” Minho sulked. 

Junghee looked between Minho and her daughter, their matching expressions of distress sent her into a fit of giggles. 

"You're both ridiculous" Junghee taunts, walking up to Seon Yul, pulling her out of her high chair and into her arms. 

"You know you're not supposed to do any heavy lifting" Minho says, making a weak attempt at chiding the alpha. 

“Lifting my 18 month old daughter is barely heavy lifting Min” Junghee lifts Seon Yul up.

The toddler relaxes in her arms, throwing her head onto her shoulder, babbling away sadly. Minho has no doubt that the little girl is complaining about him based solely on the sorrowful look at her little face.

“I’ll go make dinner” Minho sighs, quickly exiting the room.

By the time he’s done setting up the table, Seon Yul seems much calmer. The toddler still doesn’t look at Minho, her eyes stay focused on her mother. Usually Minho feeds the little girl but today she more content letting Junghee do it.

-

Junghee bathes and puts Seon Yul to sleep as Minho cleans up the kitchen and the living room. 

When he strolls upstairs, Junghee’s already asleep. Her left hand rests on her small bump and her features are soft with sleep. 

Minho decides to go on a little walk to his daughter’s room and she’s fast asleep to, her little fist covered in drool and a teddy loosely clutched in her right hand. 

Minho settled into bed, spooning Junghee, placing his hand on top of his alphas. Junghee was such a happy mother she was genuinely enjoying being pregnant and it suited her. Minho placed a gentle kiss on her rosy cheek before succumbing to sleep himself. 

-  
The baby monitor crackling to life in the pitch darkness is what rouses Minho from his sleep; the omega quickly switches it off before it can wake the pregnant alpha next to him. 

Minho groggily lifts himself out of bed and into his daughter’s room. His daughter is lying in bed, her chubby cheeks red and covered in tears. Minho hesitates for a moment before reaching for the girl. 

He half expects her to start fussing even more, she hasn't been too fond of him since the whole shot incident but to his surprise the girl snuggles against Minho. Her sobs die down into little whimpers. She feels warmer than normal in his embrace and without having to even check Minho knows the little girl has a fever.

“Let’s go get some water and medicine” Minho says softly, bouncing the girl gently. 

Thankfully, he always puts a bottle of water in Seon Yul’s rooms in case of emergencies like these. Especially with the pain and irritation that came with teething and growing pains, Minho was more than accustomed to dealing with the upset toddler. 

Seon Yul sleepily suckled on the bottle, letting the cool water bring some relief to her body that was too hot for her to be comfortable. Once she was calmer, Minho laid her in his lap as he brought up some of the Calpol into a syringe. Once she had taken most of the medicine Minho cleaned her mouth and fed her some more water. 

She still looked at him miserably, the medicine wouldn't take immediate effect and it was clear that the toddler was still upset. 

Minho sighed, taking the girl into his arms. On really difficult nights they always ended up on the balcony looking up at the Moon as Junghee slept. 

The cool air brought some relief to the toddler, as the medicine started to take effect the little girl’s eyes became heavier and heavier until she too had fallen asleep. She was like Minho in that sense, she feel asleep quickly. 

Minho chuckled at his daughter as he quietly carried her back inside so he could tuck her into bed again. This time he made sure to crack open the window little just in case the toddler’s fever returned. 

Minho stood there watching the toddler for a bit and once he was sure she’d be okay he turned and crept down the corridor and back into bed. 

He was exhausted. Being a parent was hard, being a husband was hard and being an actor was hard, luckily for Minho he was all three and sometimes he really felt the exhaustion wash over him. 

The omega was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Junghee’s small voice whisper the words “I love you” against his shoulder as turned into his embrace. Her small bump pressing against his flat stomach.


End file.
